


Tension

by GohanRoxas



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Massage, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension, sexual massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GohanRoxas/pseuds/GohanRoxas
Summary: Injuries are the enemy of the Blitzball player, and sometimes basic physiotherapy isn't enough to solve the problem in time. Riku didn't see anything wrong with his captain suggesting he visit a nondescript massage parlor to help the healing process.What he got was not what he expected.





	Tension

**Author's Note:**

> ...why did I write this? I mean, other than my selfish desire to make sure Riku gets laid with all the hot fictional ladies?  
>  Well, might have something to do with my own muscle pain. And my own wishful thinking.  
> Anyway, enjoy this pointless smut.

It had been Wakka’s idea for Riku to visit a masseuse alongside his physio sessions. Apparently, the last time the captain had pulled something, he went to this particular massage parlor and was back within a week sooner than he should have.

And now that Riku had put too much strain on his left leg and arm during the last Blitzball game of the year, Wakka needed him back ASAP.

It was a little-known place, supposedly, which probably had something to do with it being in a nondescript location in the middle of the city. It seemed simple enough, with the stoic red-eyed receptionist leading him to a room before ordering him to strip to his underwear and leaving. And order was the right word, because her tone clearly accepted no negative response.

He sighed to himself and lay on his stomach on the massage bed, now wearing only his black boxers as his head pressed against the hole in the bed.

After a few moments, the door closed and locked as he heard a woman’s heels clicking on the wooden floor. “Hello, my name's Tifa and I’ll be your masseuse today.” Her voice was business-like, but kept a kind of brevity to it, like she enjoyed her job. “Your name is Riku, right?”

He hummed out an affirmative to that. “Yeah. It’s a pleasure, Tifa.”

She chuckled. “I bet it is.” He heard a cap - presumably massage oil or something - being popped off and hands rubbing together. “So, what's the issue?”

Riku grumbled. “Muscle strains in my left side. Arm and leg.”

“Just there?”

“It’s worse on those sides, but it's pretty much everything. Been working myself pretty hard lately.”

“Alright, then I’ll start with your arm and shoulder, okay?”

Riku gave a thumbs-up in response, which got a giggle out of Tifa. She gently lowered his arm and began kneading the skin and muscle with her hands, working the muscle and tension. That got an involuntary moan out of him, something that she seemingly either ignored or chose not to react to.

“You’re so tense!” she cried out, a little shocked at just how bad it was. “What do you even do to get this bad?”

“I’m a Blitzball player,” Riku confessed.

“Really? Who for?”

“The Destiny Islanders.”

He heard a light gasp from her. “I know that team! I mean, I don't watch sports much, but my friend Lulu, I remember her telling me she met her boyfriend through here. He was the vice-captain, I think?”

Riku smiled. “Ah, that’d be Wakka. He’s the captain now, ever since his brother Chappu retired. He’s the one who directed me here.” He frowned. “But he never told me about his girlfriend.”

“Ah, I’m sure he’s been meaning to.” Tifa had moved to his other arm, giving it the same treatment as his left. “Doesn’t that sorta thing not get talked about a lot by boys?”

He chuckled. “True enough. I mean, I’ve been the VC since Tidus got traded to the Abes, so we’re close, but I dunno if we’re that close.”

“You’re close enough for him to send you here,” Tifa pointed out.

Riku shrugged a little, a difficult thing to do when a masseur is holding your arm. “He needs me fit for the next game in a couple of weeks, so…”

He didn’t see Tifa’s arched eyebrow or her quizzical expression. He did, however, feel her hands move to his right thigh and knead the muscles there, yet another pleasurable feeling for Riku. “So, what else can you tell me about yourself?” she asked instead.

“Well...I have an older sister. Riese. She lives in Eden, but we talk online all the time, so…”

“Aww, that’s sweet. I don’t have any actual siblings, but my best friend Cloud? We talk all the time, as well as his wife. They’re so precious together, and they’ve got a eight-year-old son who calls me Aunt Tifa, so…” He could actually hear her grin at that.

“What else about you? I mean, I don’t wanna seem rude, but what else do you do?”

Riku could once again hear her chuckle. “Well, I’m a black belt, so…”

“No way.”

“I’m serious! I’m just good at this, and I enjoy doing it.” She giggled. “If I really wanted to, I could go pro and kick ass all over the country.”

“I think I’d pay to see that.”

“Hehe, I bet you would.” Her hands left his legs and now pressed on his spine and back. “And you? Blitzball isn’t the be all and end all, right?”

It was Riku’s turn to chuckle now. “Nah, but that’s how I earn my cash. I play guitar and sing, but that’s a hobby, seriously.”

He heard a light gasp from Tifa. “Seriously? You’ve gotta let me hear you sometime.”

“Well, that depends on how far our relationship gets,” he flirted.

“Ooh, don’t tempt me.” Her hands left his shoulder blades. “Roll onto your back for me?”

With a bit of effort, he managed to roll over...and his eyes widened.

He finally saw the entirety of his masseuse, from her face to her feet. Her face was, of course, gorgeous. Hair that wasn’t quite black, yet not fully brown; beautiful light crimson eyes; and of course, a calm beauty to her facial structure.

But it wasn’t her face that shocked him. It was the fact that she was wearing nothing but a blue bikini bottom, revealing an ample bosom to him...and the effect that had on him clearly wasn’t missed by her.

“Now, now,” she commented teasingly, looking at the tent that had formed in his boxers. “We’ll get to that.” She straddled his legs - and that had another effect on him - and began massaging his stomach and chest.

Oh. So this was one of _those_ massage parlors. That explained why it was so nondescript, he supposed.

Riku said nothing that betrayed his unknowing of exactly what was going on here. After all, he’d hit it off with Tifa before he knew what was happening, and Wakka had met his girlfriend here? There could be more to this than he thought, then.

Tifa giggled as she looked Riku in the eye. “You like them?” She poked one of her breasts with one finger. “After a while, I just had to take the extra step so you could see them immediately.”

He smirked a little, unapologetically looking at her chest. “They’re very nice. Perfect, you could say.”

“Aww, you flatterer.” She stepped back and began pulling his boxers off, freeing his erection as she tossed them to the floor - apparently, right next to her bikini top. A gasp escaped her lips when she looked at him naked for the first time. “You’re bigger than I’d hoped, and that’s saying something.” She grinned at him and pulled him gently by the legs towards the edge of the bed before falling to her knees between them. Biting her lip as she looked at him, she wrapped her breasts around his now throbbing member and began to gently stroke him with them.

Riku sat up slightly, propping himself up on his elbows, and moaned, looking Tifa in the eye as she worked on him.

“Does that feel good, Riku?” she purred, letting a single, deliberate drop of saliva fall onto his length.

“Gods yes…” he groaned, grabbing the thin sheets on the bed. “You’re really good at that.”

“I get practice,” she confessed, holding her breasts with her hands and stroking him a bit faster. “But that might change if you impress me~” she teased.

“I’d better do my best then,” he chuckled softly, biting his lip and groaning louder as she worked even harder.

Suddenly, she pulled her chest away from him and, before he could object, she pulled him into her mouth, lips hitting the very base of his member with only a tiny, soft gagging noise. As Riku groaned her name, her head began to bob slowly but firmly, constantly keeping part of him in her mouth and throat.

“F-fuck...Tifa…” Riku managed to choke out. “I-I’m gonna…”

She moved immediately, pulling off of him and stroking him firmly with her right hand. She bit her lip and looked him in the eye, giving him silent permission to do what needed to be done.

Without a word, he let out a choked groan as he came, his seed landing on his stomach and her hand. He heard Tifa chuckle, delighted, and she licked it off of her fingers before rising to her feet.

Before a word could be said, he heard the clattering of her heels being discarded on the floor, then saw her bikini bottoms being pulled off and tossed aside.

And immediately, he found himself fully erect and ready.

That fact wasn’t lost on Tifa, as he heard her laugh as she climbed back onto the bed. “Now’s your chance, Riku. Impress me.” So saying, she took gentle hold of his member and lowered herself onto it, moaning as she did so. “You’re so big...I can barely fit you inside me…”

Riku was letting out a soft groan as well. “So...tight…”

She giggled again, taking gentle hold of his wrists and moving his hands to her rear. “Better hold on, baby.” So saying, she began to move her body up and down on his length, moaning even louder as she did so.

“Gods, Tifa…” he moaned, now sitting up and firmly grasping her butt. “You’re perfect…”

Tifa panted gently as she rode him eagerly, but with measured movements. “You’re...not so bad...yourself…”

Riku leaned in and did something daring for even this situation: he kissed her firmly and passionately. He felt Tifa’s hands press against his shoulders, as if readying to push him back...but they gripped them instead, eventually wrapping around his neck as she moaned into it, replying to his kiss in kind.

Even as they began to kiss, and Riku’s lips began to migrate down to her neck and shoulder blades, his hips began to thrust into hers, moving in tandem with her own actions. That act made Tifa let out a loud shout of his name as she clung feverishly to him. “Riku...Riku, I’m close…!” she panted, her nails digging gently into his back.

He nodded and kissed her neck firmly, adding more speed and power to his thrusts, focusing on her pleasure more than his own now...though his own release was drawing closer as well.

“Riku!” Tifa suddenly screamed, her back arching as she came hard; good Gods, no customer had ever made her finish like that! It was like the Fates had made sure he was her client today.

The silver-haired man kept thrusting to let her ride out her orgasm, but as soon as that was done he pulled out, ready to release as well…

...until Tifa moved like lightning, bending forward and pulling his member back into her mouth even as he finished, his seed now going into her mouth. Riku was groaning out her name even as she moaned around him, taking every drop of him and, after he’d finished and she’d pulled back, swallowing it all.

Riku fell back on the bed and panted heavily. “So...how did I do? Did I...impress?”

Tifa laughed and, with some difficulty, stood up next to him and the bed. “Very much so.” She kissed his forehead and went into a drawer before returning with a ripped piece of paper. Written on it was her name, a phone number, and a couple of hearts. “Call me tonight, okay? Let’s make this a regular thing~”

Riku grinned and pulled her in for a kiss.

* * *

That night - after a long, passionate conversation with Tifa which made their relationship official - he got another phone call, this time from, of course, Wakka. Obviously, he wanted an update on how things went.

“‘Ey, brudda, did ya make it to that massage place I told ya ‘bout?” his thick accent asked over the phone line.

Riku grinned. “Yeah, I did.”

“And? C’mon, don’t be hangin’ me in suspense!”

Now he laughed. “Let’s just say I’ve never felt better.”


End file.
